


Soul therapy

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar





	Soul therapy

A/N.. Well here's another Bleach fiction for ya. Yes I know I'm terribly obsessed with this mainly cause the potential for so much drama is practically poking you in the eyes.... There's been other pairings before, Rukia x Bya-bo, Ichi x Grimmy, Ulquiorra x orihime and so forth but my boy Renji gets so little love.... Dedicated to my number one pineapple head.. Lieutenant 


End file.
